Tail of Two Cities
by Saifangirl345
Summary: She was the nerdy, sad, loser girl, always picked on and teased, not anymore! After a five year trip, Haruno Sakura has returned, now this girl is hot, smart, and taken, so what’s she suppose to do, when both her old crush, and old best friend fall for he


Tail of two cities

Author: Hello minna, I'm back!

Sakura-waves a flag-help

This story will be my last one before I update another story, u choose which one.

Summary: She was the nerdy, sad, loser girl, always picked on and teased, not anymore! After a five year trip, Haruno Sakura has returned, now this girl is hot, smart, and taken, so what's she suppose to do, when both her old crush, and old best friend fall for her, while she struggles to remain loyal to her boy friend. Gaara/Sakura/Sasuke/Neji

--

"_Hey there forehead girl!"_

"_Look at that little witch!"_

"_No wonder her father left her, I would have too!"_

_The comments always came showering down to her the moment she stepped foot in school, no one helped not even Neji her first and only friend, he just sat there starring at the crowd blankly, not even making a motion in saying he knew her._

_She was only ten, to young to mentally be injured, and yet, the insults stung where a warm heart would have been, bruising her soul even more._

_They were always like this to her, and she failed to understand why, she had a large forehead, but that was it, Neji had white eyes no one spoke anything foul mouthed about him._

"_Hey Hyuga, you know her!" She shot a hopeful gaze at her friend, then at the boy who had just spoken, his dark onyx eyes, and spiky raven outlined his perfect attire, as she felt her cheeks grow warm at the sight of her long time crush._

_Turning her attention back to the eleven-year-old boy, looking at her with his usual blank look, she instantly knew what to expect,_

"_Never seen her in my life."_

_Never seen her in my life._

_Never seen her in my life._

_Never seen her in my life._

"Never seen her in my life," she sounded out the words starring at her reflection in the mirror. Lightly brushing the pink locks reaching past her chin, she gave off a small smile, as she turned towards the red haired boy sitting on the sofa behind her.

"Man, I guess I have changed," Gaara smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist.

"For the better," his dark voice send shivers down her spine, as he buried his head in her neck, breathing in her essence.

Sakura blushed a ruby shade of red, as she lightly hit him on the shoulder, grinning playfully at him,

"Thank you so much for coming with me, I promise it will only be for a year, if not shorter, mom just has some business to take care of their," her boyfriend nodded understandingly moving towards the window of Sakura's bedroom, revealing the busy streets of Sunagakure.

"I've been to Konoha a few times," Sakura nodded, packing up appropriate wear for her visit.

"I still can't believe I have to go, after all, I've stayed in Suna's for mom's business trips before," she sighed as she gathered some books off the large shelf at the corner of the room.

Gaara shrugged as he began rummaging through the channels on the small television Sakura had, as a birthday present from himself, just last year,

"But those were two days this is a year," Sakura looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging,

"Yeah, I guess," rummaging through her closet and desk one last time, she faced the cold teenager, a bright smile across her face,

"Great let's go."

Two hours later

She had never been one for car rides, she preferred to run out free, in the fresh air, not stuffed in a jammed Honda with a hyper eight year old asking again and again if they were there.

Gaara was silent starring out the window in the passenger seat, obviously used to such things, 'Or does he have ear plugs, again' she narrowed her eyes angrily, reaching over to grab the fluff out of his ears. The moment it came out, Gaara had bolted back to reality glaring at her in pure irritation, earning an amused smirk in return, as she threw the objects out the window.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are- we-there-yet?"

"…Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

Sakura knew that if one more word escaped Yuri's mouth, she would lose the little sanity she had left; she glanced at Gaara, silently noting how he was hibernating, placing her head on her pouch, she closed her eyes hoping to block out the interfering sounds.

"Are we there yet?"

Snap!

"Sakura let go of your brother!"

Three hours later

Sakura shot a glare at her younger brother, who returned it with the same hateful passion, both of their faces had scars, Yuri with a large bruise at the right side of their cheeks, Sakura's hair was slanted to one side, indicating she had been smothered for a while, with some sort of object.

"Stupid," Yuri hissed, looking out the window.

"Moron!" Sakura shot back, also turning to look the other way, feeling slightly embarrassed of letting herself go all because of an eight year old, whose only goal in life was to destroy hers.

Clop! Yuri smirked at her, as he made a light popping noise with his tongue, taking note of the light twitch in her fingers. Sakura shot him a look, as she gritted her teeth angrily, clenching her fists, in hope of calming her nerves.

Clop!

"Argh, are we there yet?" 

Gaara blinked as he looked out the window, "Yes."

"Oh, finally!"

The streets of Konoha hadn't changed at all now that she looked at them, perhaps a few minor adjustments here and there but that was it, still the quiet dark ally ways, so much different than she was used to after living in Suna for the past five years of her life.

The two large compounds of the Hyuga and the Uchiha estate were still as large as she could remember, with their dark walls, and yards, and yards of land, covering the entire area next to them. Turning back she grinned as she saw the old Yamanka Flower Shop still there in the very same spot, but then her eyes rested on the small graveyard right next to it.

'Dad,' she thought looking away to stare at the crowd moving along the roads in the usual bustling fashion.

"Hasn't changed that much has it guys?" Her mother's melodious voice broke through her thoughts as she faced the gorgeous woman steadily driving the vehicle,

"No…I guess not."

Okay, if u are going to sue me Please don't Then wait till the next chapter when the real thing comes, then you can sue me.


End file.
